


The Valentine Spell: A Witch Cometh

by LordryuTJ



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Addiction, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Breaking and Entering, Breasts, Crack and Angst, Creampie, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Lactation, Love Potion/Spell, Multi, Spells & Enchantments, Unfashionably late Valentine Day story, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordryuTJ/pseuds/LordryuTJ
Summary: A year off from a very surreal Valentine's Day, Ash and Athena's relationship takes a very interesting turn after the interjection of a witch-in-training intent on taking matters into her own hands. This can only end in... well, you see the rating over there, don't you?Sequel fic toThe Valentine Spellwith extra headcanon lifted fromRexMadison'sJoyeuse Saint Valentin?
Relationships: Asamiya Athena/Ash Crimson, Asamiya Athena/Mignon Beart
Kudos: 2





	1. A Woman On A Mission

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This story deviates from canonical character ages – even if stuff like the SNK wiki says otherwise, I'm considering those who'll get down to fuck as legal-aged fighters. Besides, SNK in recent years has been struggling to consider canon age, so why should I?

About a year ago, a gloomy youthful by the name of Ninon Beart brought upon this world not just a charm charged with unrelenting irresistability, but one of the biggest wildcard cases of what could be called an 'odd couple'. For the better part of the weekend after that Valentine's Day, what most people were talking about was the sparking relationship between one famed Athena Asamiya and the infamous Ash Crimson. Somehow, the speculation on how Athena saw anything in the French schemer only went so far before it ghosted out from the public discussion within weeks. Only on that day did Athena and Ash share the public space, as well as the space between lips – and it was presumed as just a weird phase of thirstiness within the pop idol.

Word spread like a blizzard through Southtown – all the close connections from place to place meant that so many were aware of the moment at the time, reactions varying wildly.

Those of the aware included Ninon. Once she heard, she _never_ forgot.

Oddly enough, one of the few who managed to remain oblivious to _everything_ beneath the matter of 'The Blaze and the Idol' was Ninon's own sister, Mignon. This was unsurprising news for Ninon, as she always considered her regretful sibling as five, maybe six steps behind in both spell-skill and mind – all Mignon thought off on the surface was that her standards could be higher than the Psycho Soldier's, and that she could finally beat out her '''rival''' in _something_.

She didn't realize the truth, and with intent, Ninon kept that info out of reach for as long as she wanted. Barely a suspicion was raised, even when Ninon admitted a giggle to Mignon's personal belief in what she called a Psycho Soldier's low standards – Mignon blew it off as simple sibling mockery.

How long did she keep the moment simmering?

A year.

" _You did WHAT?!_ "

Specifically, the day before Valentine's came around the next year – which happened to be Mignon's 19th birthday, and she carried that with full intent to mess with the mojo of her sister's special day, by the darkening point of the evening, just the way Ninon liked it.

As it turns out, it was _quite_ the present for Mignon. Ninon got a present, too, actually: the biggest, _squeeziest_ hug imaginable.

You know – the _worst_ present.

"Something in me wishes you weren't so happy to find out..." Ninon lamented, risking her bones within her sister's hug.

"Mignon has _every_ right to be happy about this!" She plopped her sister back onto the ground before she accidentally cracked any sort of bone in the pale nihilist's body. "Do you even know what this means?!"

"What makes you think I _don't—_ " Ninon only made it through 96% of her sentence before her face got cartoonishly scrunched by her elder sister's gloved hands.

"You— ...you indirectly lowered Athena's standards with... whatever spell you did! It's.. almost _outstanding_ what your cruddy black magic has done!" The elder Beart was primed to prepare for the wrath of laughter she can bring upon her infinitely more popular rival in the next moment, if there was ever going to be a 'next moment' that they clash.

After a moment to consider whether or not she could succumb to the urge to become a pink jumping bean, Mignon again clung onto her little sister's dress and brought her closer again. "Mignon wants to know. Athena has to stoop lower, and perhaps at the same time, this pink beauty can reach higher!"

"You don't understand what you want, Mignon."

"And _you_ don't understand what this rivalry can do to a witch! Even if Athena doesn't want to fight, she can still lose!"

"Not much else you can get from me – ever since my paths crossed with Athena and Ash, it's fallen out of my hands."

Mignon's face contorted into a confused expression, not initially understanding what her sister was getting on about thanks to the consistent delay in her odd brain of hers. Then she reflected on the 'fallen out of my hands' subsection of what the colorless-haired girl said, and she presumed the worst.

"You don't have it."

"Not since that day – Valentine's Day, last year," Ninon explained. "Remember the glowing rock Ash waved in your face? You ever wonder _what_ was making you nearly fawn over that thing?"

Mignon's worries only dropped further into that emotional barrel. It was worse than she thought – 'pervy Ash' might have a hold of what urged Athena to this very day. Who'd have thunk it? That the key to what Mignon thought could be Athena's potential freefall into the realm of scandal lied in the hands of the 'Sneering Blaze'? The young snob with half a mind to disintegrate with his green embers if she were to get close.

Maybe it was worth it, for she knew exactly what she needed to do.

She shoved Ninon aside and flung herself into a now-opened closet. Within seconds, she had fetched out her travel bags and shoveled into it as many necessities as she'd need for no less than a single day for a trip elsewhere.

Wasn't an unfamiliar sight for Ninon to see her sister prepare to head out from her home, thanks to all the 'road shows' the pinkette went off on in her previous attempts to compete with Athena.

"Mignon – if you're going to start packing, would you at least tell me where so I know how long I'll have peace and quiet?"

"Where do you _think_ Mignon's going?"

"...France?"

Mignon nodded. "Yup."

* * *

_Later that evening..._

The past year was probably one of the oddest in Ash Crimson's life – no guess at this point as to why.

Imagine being the one guy who became the subject to a lovely, lovely girl's absolute most intimate needs. It wasn't exactly Ash's idea of a full fledged fantasy come to life, but ever since that mysterious petite witch gave him that smooth little chunk of enchanted rubble, he was more than willing to capitalize in the opportunity to clap a babe's cheeks. It just so happened he chose Athena for the 'experiment'...

Of course, Elisabeth _completely_ objected to the whole thing – and Ash intended against the noblewoman's wishes because a beauty like Athena wrapped around his arm is but a rarer chance than getting struck by lightning. This resulted in him spending more and more time away from the Blanctorche residence just so he can avoid Elisabeth's icy stare of disapproval pursuing him and his Psycho Soldier fling.

By the point of the one-year anniversary of the Valentine's Day fling, the relationship was admittedly starting to slow to a crawl with how often they were starting to hang out in recent months. Though he grasped at an idea of Athena's fatigue, Ash wasn't fully aware of just how the musical superstar was gradually starting to handle what was becoming more and more clear as an addiction.

As the night faded in over the day, Ash was bored in bed, just waiting for midnight to pass and make way for the one-two punch of happiness between the Valentine's holiday and the birthday formalities – he was fully expecting his luck to peak on this 14th of February, much like last year in the infamed events that occurred.

He was looking down on himself, half-dressed in his usual red, flame-embedded attire, lacking mostly in upper-body wear – beyond the loose-hanging leather belt and red pants, he was well aware of the holiday of love coming up and naturally crept towards thoughts of new ideas he could deliver, _exactly in that way_ , to his Psycho Soldier 'girlfriend?', and was ready to just strip himself further and go to town.

The only thing that stopped him from fully committing to his 'me time' was the light draft of cold coming from the slight crack of an opening in the window. He _wanted_ to feel heated, and he wasn't quite in the mood to waste even a little bit of his green embers just to spare some heat.

Without devotion to the task, he was just barely attempting to drag himself out of bed. Felt too comfy – but he had deeds to do.

Half of his body limped over the edge of the bed, and it was by this point that he started to sense something was off, even beyond the comfort of his room – including a small dot of some sphere dropping through the window, bouncing off the fluff of his hair before rolling back over and meeting his sight, front and center.

"...Huh...?"

In hindsight, 'twas an _awful_ idea to leave that window even the slightest open.

_**POOF~!** _

Technicolored smoke annihilated the clarity of his vision – all the while, he could just barely hear the sound of the window opening _further_ instead of him getting to close it shut. Instead of directly addressing the window, he simply prepped himself into 'attack mode' as he decided he now had time to burn the intruding sucker if necessary. Wouldn't be the first time he'd have to deal with a possible hater trying to take him down...

"Alright – who's the piece of shit who's decided they want to get roast... _ed...?_ "

The brightness of the green flames prepped in his hands made the smoke clear a little faster, and before he finished his sentence, he started to see just who the curator of this sudden break-in was – and it was _not_ at all any of his guesses.

Not sure any of his guesses involved a tacky rolly-polly hairdo or supposedly 'snazzy' bowtie...

"Ash Crimson – just the man Mignon wanted to see..."

It was safe to confirm that Mignon Beart knew how to make quite the entrance – even if it was during a break-in like this where it was _much better off_ without it.

She stood before Ash, arms crossed in a pose that attempted to pass her off as a badass – but just how she looked oozed of a dumbass with a possible deathwish in the wings. Don't ask how she managed to get from Southtown to France in barely half a day – it was easy to simply say 'she worked her magic'. Or in this case, Ninon worked her magic because Mignon didn't know worth beans the skills of teleportation.

Continuing in regards of Ninon, it was through that little witch that Ash was regrettably aware in some way as to who Mignon was, even if it was in an indirect encounter in his Valentine's escapades the year before.

He was already prepping his ears for the shrill onslaught. "Oh god – you're Ninon's sister, aren't you?"

"Mmm-hmm~"

"Yeesh – lemme guess; you let time pass and decided you weren't going to let your sis's business off without a fight?"

"Don't be so sure of what either of us witches want; it's less about you, and more about the girl you have wrapped around your nethers!"

Ash sighed, quickly realizing the priorities of the wannabe witch were no different from the usual. Word tended to spread thinly around Southtown about the 'wannabe rival of the Psycho Soldier'. He had _several_ questions that were likely not to be answered by such an obscure nuisance.

"Should've figured – it's _always_ gotta do with Athena..."

"And Mignon has always been proud of it!"

Ash scoffed. "You really shouldn't," he then advised. "It's pretty unhealthy for a girl like you."

Mignon laughed obnoxiously. "You should know that devotion to a cause has nothing to do with one's health concerns!"

Ash blinked twice. "...That's... not what I me—"

" _Just bite your tongue, Crimson!_ " Mignon interrupted, pointing accusingly. "You know you're just trying to knock Mignon's focus elsewhere so you can protect Asamiya – or maybe you're just jealous that this magical beauty is trying to deprive you of yours~" She then exaggerated her aggressively flamboyant attempts with a bit of a sassy posture.

Jealous? Of that pinkette bimbo? Who thinks she's genuinely considered a ' **beauty** '? "...You can't possibly be serious." Ash, by this point struggling not to burn a bitch to a crisp, was keeping his expression of irritation to words, _for now_.

"I'm never _not_ serious about the enemy..." Mignon's hands found a comfortable spot at her hips. "You know this was always meant to be between us magical girls; you may have helped the Psycho Solder scrape the bottom of the barrel for a lover, but it's no longer needed..."

Ash rolled his eyes. "Oh please – 'bottom of the barrel'? You after every other _imbécile_ , basically saying the same thing ever since I decided to do business within the _King of Fighters_..."

"Just so you know, _this_ imbecile is here for the best of reasons; just surrender that stupid stone, and Mignon will be done with you..."

' _Oh wow, I can't believe I'm being threatened by a pop-idol wannabe cocktail waitress_ ' – said no one ever. And there was even less of a chance of Ash blurting it out – as he would rather respond with flames, _especially_ against the bratty girl facing him off.

All he needed was a little push. And just one word out of his lips to start sparking the girl's own flame.

"No."

"...'No'?"

"What's wrong now? You weren't expecting a sort of 'come and get it' speech from me, were you? Like I was some sort of truly evil menace in your little comic-book world?" 'Truly evil' wasn't exactly a exaggeration, especially in regards to Ash's past actions.

"...Maybe?" Mignon's confidence slightly quivered in the face of the mischievous flame-bearer, now that it seemed like he was actively trying to deprive her of plenty within a 'big hero moment'. Even though what Mignon was plotting was far from heroic.

"Good – cause you're not getting one. Just get bent, and _fuck off._ "

As far as we probably know, Mignon had been spending her recent years in Southtown trying to be the best she could, but especially this time around, she was being sandbagged by quite the French snarker. Now she was _truly_ trembling – but not of a rattled pseudo-confidence melting away... of something else, really...

"Ash... you don't know how much it means to me, to get to the top – to become world reknown – to defeat my rivals...!"

Without even a blink, she suddenly lunged forward, tackling against Ash's stomach before he could fully get the chance to brace it – and they both crashed onto the bed in a massive tussle!

Things had officially started to escalate...!

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

About a year ago, Athena Asamiya entered a rabbit hole that she still hadn't fully gotten out of. It started with her in her lonesome, at a time when everyone else in her life was too busy. An enigma approached, fully capitalizing on her alone time for the sake of what seemed to be an experiment – a quite _depraved_ experiment...

It all started with that stone, that spell, that she was lured in and mentally captured; she was driven by blind artificial lust. She was mentally lost elsewhere, and as soon as it all wore off, she realized she was splattered in another's... _fluids..._ One would usually expect a girl like her, gifted in such a way that her power could _literally_ move mountains if it ever reached its full potential, to make sure that a guy like Ash would never 'unload' again.

Instead, she seemed to want _more._ Before she knew it, she was back in the arms of Ash, and later that day was given the ride of her life yet again on the nice cool Valentine evening. She had been grateful the idol lifestyle prepped her to be on the pill, _on the reg_ – otherwise, there would be plenty of mistakes, **zero** miracles. A career like hers was _not_ for those who were prepared to retain their full innocence, and what happened that day between her and the deviant Crimson was a prime example.

Unsurprisingly, news spread about what happened – you wouldn't expect anything less from a moment that happened in public, in front of plenty of citizens including several other _King of Fighters_ participants, in one of the most popular hangout spots in Southtown. She could imagine a shameless paparazzo would want to try and kick down that hotel room door and get some candid photos of the deed being done.

Thankfully, it didn't affect her musical career directly, as she had plenty of time between shows, performances, and so on to spend some time with Ash, but it certainly became a whole lot more than a one-off. Days turned into weeks, into months, of this odd affair – while they weren't quite _pounding on the daily_ , the activities between the two were definitely not a rare occasion. Sometimes it was just a private date, sometimes it was a little more public while they did their best to make it subtle the attraction ( _even if the stone tried to push it otherwise_ ), and on the rest of the time, it was nothin' but the salty taste of that forbidden fruit, to the point where it became a regular part of her taste buds.

The thoughts of the whole Psycho Soldier collective was varied from person to person: Master Chin considered it 'the youth being the youth', even if that youth seemed like a mismatch with one another. Momoko and Bao, still being fairly young and green to the idea of romance, were iffy on the idea of getting details of this relationship. Hinako and Malin, while not regularly hanging by their former 'High School Girls' team leader, were extremely uncertain on the idea of _Ash freakin' Crimson_ being the one to get beneath the magic idol's skirt.

And poor Sie... Just the underlying disappointment Athena felt within her bestest of friends made it tough for her _not_ to admit.

She knew what she had become. She was _addicted_ to that spell.

About a year off from that, nearing the midnight hour heading into Valentine's Day, Athena was coincidentally in France during a European tour to celebrate the holiday of love. She had never gone to the residence of where Ash had lived – being mostly because Ash often preferred where Athena liked to go.

Once she met the woman of the house, it became crystal clear why. How Athena managed to go a year without discussing this whole thing with the noble but strict Elisabeth Blanctorche was anybody's guess.

Without any hesitation in her words, Betty made it clear her stance on this whole situation.

"You need to put an end to all of this. _Now._ "

She didn't just mean the relationship. The spell and the habit had to go away along with it.

"You have a problem, Asamiya," the noblewoman stated with utmost bluntness, "and you have to settle it with him before it's too late."

"I know." Athena could've stopped while she was ahead, but instead she kept burrowing herself deeper. Even if it couldn't be any worse than any sort of drug addiction, it was still problematic for her mentality outside of her idol lifestyle, and for her future relationships to come, in the chance that she considers someone new – which may be real soon if she fully commits to Elisabeth's demand to clip Ash off at the ankle with this absurd relationship.

Even she could admit, beyond the artificial attraction, behind the unrelenting aura of that stone – whatever the hell it was or where it came from – things were starting to slow down in recent months. Even the sex was only just starting to lose steam...

She knew Ash was in this building, and all she had to do was come to him. In fact, she could... _almost_ started to hear noises very faintly in the back end of the mansion. Some very aggressive noises, indeed...

"Do you hear that, Ms. Blanctorche?"

"Hear _what_ , exactly?" By this point, Elisabeth was willing to consider the possibility of Athena sensing inner demons based on her debauched past year. She knew it all too well from her experiences with Ash...

"I'm serious – I swear something's going over there, _somewhere_." Once she focused her ears just a little bit more, Athena could get a little more of a grasp of the specific noises sounding off.

Plenty of vicious grunts, fists and feet making contact... there was a fight going on somewhere, Athena knew for sure.

" _Merde..._ " Elisabeth began to lament, the moment the noises grew to a volume that she could now clearly hear "If that's what you think, I can't imagine it'd be anything but more of the same..." Presuming some struggles from her 'friend', she started to leave her seat—

"Don't," Athena advised. "I feel it's probably more of _my_ concern at this point – besides, I have to settle things."

From there, it was the Psycho Soldier fully sitting up first, and making her way upstairs. She took her time, hesitation slowly creeping into her mind, as she looked upon the responsibility on her shoulders.

She knew what she had to do, and she wasn't going to fully like it...

* * *

The brawl turned outlandish quickly the moment Mignon's barely-expert magic clashed with Ash's gifted flames...

"Could you _stop_ flinging _water_ at me?!"

Ash was _already_ starting to get sick of getting assaulted by the 'water spirits' fighting against him, coming from his opponent's dainty white gloves with little struggle in the spray-across. He was feeling so drenched now, as though he was being suplexed into a lake, that he had to do away with the shirt so the feeling of the moist fabric didn't distract him too much.

Mignon snapped back, "Don't you understand the ever-lasting rivalry of fire and water?! This is the best Mignon's got!"

Ash was leaning against the table in growing exhaustion as he briefly observed his own flames in consideration – before doing away with them for now, knowing it would just get him further drenched by those hose-sprays out of Mignon's magical ' _skills_ '. "This isn't getting us anywhere..."

"You're right," the witch agreed. "Mignon would much rather claw your eyes out, so you don't get to see your stone leave your presence! But first..."

She proceeded to run ahead, as though she was about to pounce on Ash again – he showed a position of readiness this time...

...only for it to mean very little as Mignon slid past underneath his legs and went for the bedside dresser. Sensing the objective merely on instinct, Mignon opened one of the drawers and correctly spotted the stone sitting, barely secure, on the first guess, and grabbed it – before it went flying back out of her hands from a swinging kick unleashed against her arms, by the opposition!

Ash spun back around after the kick, and hopped over Mignon to snatch the enchantment out of the air and make a safe landing back onto the bed – just in time to be again pounced atop by the pinkette as they proceeded to just start grappling over each other with a whole lot of devotion on the mind for one to keep claim of the stone over the other.

In the midst of the violent sprawl over the bed, the door creaked open – and stood in the doorway, immediately struck with baffled confusion as she saw the brawl right before her eyes.

Ash smiled past Mignon's fussing body with a sense of convenience to his sort-of lover's arrival. "Oh! Athena, sweetie, catch this for me, _s'il vous plaît?_ " He hocked the stone glowing with love across the room...

...and Athena instinctively caught the stone while she was still actively struggling to wonder what was going on before her. "What are you—wait... is that... _Mignon_?"

As she turned around, Mignon shoved one arm against Ash's jaw to pin his face sideways against the pillows beneath, and then pointed ahead with the other. "Asamiya, don't you dare! That stone was created by a Beart, and so should belong to the Bearts!" With a shrill battle cry, she hopped off of the bed and went after her self-decided rival to claim what she wanted.

Athena took a look at the stone caught in her hands and the pursuing witch charging at, and tried to warn in a panic, "W-wait, don't get too cl—!"

Mignon didn't listen, as she rammed into Athena at full speed – she dragged the Psycho Soldier further into the room, with some of the force causing the door to slam almost fully shut again while they ended up stumbling onto the bed.

Ash took this moment to hop off the bed and observe from the side, watching as Mignon made sure she had more than two handfuls of Athena's body in the growing catfight – one hand threatened to tear into the purple-haired schoolgirl-idol's attire, starting from the shoulder, while another interlinked with one of the other's hands...

...the same hand that was holding the stone.

It was only Athena who was able to realize... "Oh no..." What she wanted to avoid this time, but again she was sucked back into the thick of things.

She could see the iris within Mignon's eyes start to form that familiar glowing pink – and the expression of the rival Athena never wanted drooped from angry and motivated to just... simply a vacant realization. A realization within in that she was slowly getting lost in the mystic space beneath Athena's precious eyes.

The Psycho Soldier herself knew it was too late for herself to fight out of it, as the shared grasp welcomed a bit of infection onto her side as well. Both young ladies found themselves in an artificial link they never wanted out of this absurd clash.

There was so much of what one was wanting to feel from the other now... Wanting. _Needing._

And ultimately, the passion kicked in fully as they suddenly traded the fistfight for a liplock. The mesmerized Mignon made the first move, leaning up to meet her lips with the equally entranced Athena. They both closed their eyes and concentrated on the mouth-to-mouth that they wouldn't have normally welcomed – however, with what was overwhelming their usual functions, they just couldn't help but engage upon the instincts. Continuing to share a handle on the stone, Athena and Mignon used their other arms to wrap themselves together even tighter, lost in the lust and comfort of one another's hypnotized arms.

All the while, from the sideline, the third end of the situation came in the form of the observant Ash, who grew to expect even less of this than he realized, once the stone fell out of his hands and into that of the ladies sharing the bedroom with him.

One part of Ash's ever-wandering mind considered capitalizing on the distraction the girls made of one another, thanks to the effects of the spellbound rubble. In that he could take it back and finally deal with Mignon before it fell too deep into the night. However, something else rumbled in his mind, and in some _very certain places_ as well...

Seeing the popstar and the pop-wannabe twist tongues before him... it was too cute _not_ to take advantage of. As he watched, he found one of his own hands lingering lower on his body, prepping to loosen the belt wrapping tightly around his waist in a means to unleash the 'game-changer'.

This was about to be quite the 'Valentine's birthday'...


	2. Two Women In The Sack

Ash found himself in quite the position on this February 13th going on the 14th – without much involvement from him, he had caused Athena and Mignon to tumble each other into the spell and basically start spit-swapping on his bed.

For the past year, he was more than satisfied with simply handling one babe, especially a babe with quite the career and popularity behind her – but it was only now that he realized three's a crowd, even if it was someone as expendable or outright stupid as Mignon. Speaking of, something on the inside was telling him that the pink-haired bimbo's intertwining into the stone business may have created some use for her...

'Bout time to make a move now...

He started to reach out for the stone, allowing his suaveness to naturally do the rest of the work... "Ladies, ladies, please... don't leave a guy ou—"

"Grrr~!"

A feisty snarl gritted past Mignon's teeth as she suddenly yanked the co-grappled stone away from Ash's grasp, startling the Frenchie as she leaned herself upwards against Athena in an enclosing clutch.

"Not a chance, perv; she's all Mignon's!" She was within kissing range of Athena's neck now, and the overwhelming lust within the stone made it clear she was willing to give the Psycho Soldier as many hickeys as the stone powered her to.

Fucking hell – the stone may have done away with the hissy fit the pinkette ravaged upon Ash, but he felt he shouldn't have been surprised that the bitchy attitude and the slight vendetta was still there in spirit. Though it was more in regards to her calling dibs than anything else.

He soon glanced over to the purple-haired lovely on top of the action... "Athena...?"

Athena hummed, eyes closed and enhanced hormones prepped to run wild. "Mmmm... she's not _completely_ wrong..."

Ash deflated slightly once the idea of the threesome started to rattle out of prime focus in his head... In hindsight, he could've made sure he had some sort of contact with the stone if he knew it would result in this odd couple forming up against their own better ( _non-spellbound_ ) judgment. As far as he was expecting, it was only a matter of time before it would devolve into one of those good ol' lesbian porn sessions... something he felt he would want to get in on before it was too late..

For now, he was leaving things to the girl he knew and fucked _plenty of times_ , and what could probably be considered her _former_ 'rival' soon enough, if things panned out the same way they did on the last Valentine's Day...

…

That stone glowed with a continued influence on the motivation of its co-holders... it had become the second Valentine's Day in a row where it took center stage in the creation of an odd couple. If it continued to remain in the hands of those such as Ash or Athena, it probably wouldn't be the last, either.

Blushing like a wavering sun-ray of red, Mignon took a moment to break away, spittle trailing off from the kiss as her eye contact persisted with her fellow lady.

"Mmmnhh... my gosh... why is it that Mignon keeps getting lost in your eyes...?" Among the first few expected questions to come from a love-struck and confused mind having been infected for the first time.

Athena shrugged. "Don't know, don't care... all I know is, I think I might enjoy this..." Even to this one-year milestone of the moment she first made contact with the stone, the Psycho Soldier still hadn't known fully the capabilities – and she knew even less once she was struck by the love-bug buried within it.

Even though it had been just minutes before that the stone had worked its magic, Athena was already at peak heat; she was already doing away with clothing, starting from her upper body... "Already getting hot in here... it's not just me, right?"

"Probably not for long..." purred an intrigued Mignon, watching as Athena did away with her schoolgirl's scarf, the central-hanging purple orb hooked through in the middle looking almost as lovely as the stone the girls clutched altogether.

Slowly succumbing to the drops of sweat gradually forming, Athena started to consider doing away with her shirt as well, but she didn't quite want to let go of the stone.

Mignon didn't want to let go, either.

And so they instead held each other tighter and tighter, as though to silently say to each other, ' _let's risk our clothes and get sweaty together_ '. There was no damns to give when it came to artificial love.

Of the two in this melding of tender bodies, open against their better judgment to love and perhaps further beyond, Athena was probably the more welcoming to the other's body – especially with the top two largest assets belonging to it.

"Holy crap, Mignon~" Athena shuddered with fascination as she squeezed herself closer to the chest of her stone-bound love-making partner "How do you get by, having bigger boobs than me?"

Mignon whimpered beneath the pressure pushing upon her bosom as Athena nuzzled central to the bounciness. "Pardon?"

Athena quickly gave up on expressing with words the jealous and wanting in her mind over the chest of her pinkette partner, covered with layers of clothing that needed to go away; this overwhelming lust meant she was a lot more vulnerable to this impromptu boob-comparing session, and she simply couldn't go on for much longer while her eyes – embedded continuously with the pink glow of injected romance – observed as close as she could upon the extravagant mounds of the other.

Athena started to pull herself away, tightening her grip on the stone all the while. She opened her mouth and took a latch upon one of the loops of the cute bowtie, in the open space between Mignon's collar. Just one piece of clothing out of many, in the way of her charmed mission, as she reeled herself back and upwards, teeth gnashing on the little red fabric as it unlooped and left from beneath Mignon's neck.

Mignon gasped with surprised delight, "Oh my-my~" Something deep within her, the better judgment buried underneath by all the utter love flowing through her veins, told her to act against what the Psycho Soldier was doing to her. However, it was too quiet to count, before becoming pretty much silent again once she handled the stone a little more enthusiastically.

"P'tooh~!" Athena spat the loosened bowtie away from between her teeth. "We won't need that where I'm going..." She again reached in, and with one hand latched against the top-layer vest of Mignon's attire, tearing it outwards one side before another, until the beady black buttons plopped away and fully opened it.

Athena was grabbing for the fringed undershirt as soon as the opening was wide for her, immediately revealing more skin upon her partner as she was welcomed with a lightly-frilled bra that allured with its dark purple color. She was continuing to drool over the sight, though that may have been helped by the untied bow leaving her mouth in a spit-out, taking some excess saliva along past her lips.

"Nnngh, just ravage me already~!" begged Mignon, her overtaken pink eyes glowing with a dream. She could feel already sliding her hands underneath the bra, the Psycho Soldier having two palmfuls of hardened nipples as she quickly flipped upwards the cups of the undergarments and tore it away – who needs to unhook a bra anyways, when you're as devoted (under these circumstances at least) as Athena?

"My god, Mignon..." moaned Athena. "If I had a penis… I swear, I'd slide them nicely between your tits, and _fuck them_ as if my _life_ depended on it!" As she straddled over Mignon's chest, she thrusted forwards against the underside of the witch's flopping boobs, bouncing them upwards, as though to mimic the act that she wished she could do upon another.

Mignon continued to whimper, her fuel of utter lust countered by a growing uncomfortability that her body wasn't yet prepared for. "Oh wow~ this doesn't seem like you, Asamiya..."

"I can't help it~! It's the stone – it really brings a _monster_ out of me sometimes!" A year with a meal ticket for a hot dicking whenever really helps a girl learn – and it (un)fortunately was but a a part of the problem Athena initially came here to fix... until now, at least.

Now she was grinding atop Mignon's body, groping onto the pinkette's breasts with all of her might as she bounced excitedly, shaking the bed ever so slightly more with the increase in her moanful needs. "Mmmm, I'm so wet right now..." So much so that she was basically leaving a little snail trail of 'excitement' up and down on the lower-end of Mignon's undershirt.

The witch knew she had to wrangle the sexual energy of the goddess-named superstar – the dirty thoughts built into her own head, thanks to the stone she kept herself so attached to, sought competition within the overbearing partner...

Slowly doing away with her gloves by biting into the fingertips and slowly extracting her hand from beneath the silky material, Mignon shook away the sweat she was dealing over her nervous palms and entrapped fingers. Again, the pink in her eyes refreshed its glow once she got back to holding onto the stone that Athena briefly left behind to play with something fluffier and fuller.

If Asamiya was going to be so clingy, then it was up to Beart to find something to cling onto on her own accord. The closest she could handle on Athena, without seeming redundant by grabbing for tits like her Psycho Soldier 'sex partner?', was her legs. Once there, the realization kicked in with a wash of renewed blush on Mignon's face...

She never knew until she was enticed to try, but Athena had some _rockin'_ thighs!

Mignon gasped in surprise under the smoothness of it all – such great skin could make any inferior quite jealous! It was with luck that the power of the rune she was attracted under, helped to tuck every other emotion beneath desire.

The witch had an always-moving mind, gears running with ideas that were consisted 90% of the absolutely absurd. One could imagine what she was thinking of now was not going to be that different from the 'absurd' end of her brain's idea pile.

"Mignon just got the _weirdest_ idea."

"Yeah, babe?" Athena's glowing, entranced eyes stared with attention ahead. "C'mon, I'm all ears..."

" _Crunch my boobs in your legs._ "

The exact sentence of Mignon's request was probably the first time it was spoken aloud, in recorded human history.

"Hmm... if that's what you want... I guess I'm gonna try my best...!" Oddly enough, at the end of her thought process, Athena didn't see much to complain about.

The positioning between the two was going to have to be close to exact to fulfill what was wanted of this 'boob-crunching' maneuver that Mignon wanted out of the bodacious legs of Athena. Athena had to sit outwards with her legs pointing out at Mignon's shoulders (all while trying to avoid accidentally kicking her), rotating in the correct way so that when she had the chance to bend her knees, they'd contract on opposite ends of Mignon's ample chest and give the squeeze of the lifetime.

Mignon needed to do a lot less for things to work, as she just had to keep a hold on Athena through contact with the stone and adjust her wrist-work when necessary, to help the Psycho Soldier's balance on top. Who would've figured you'd have to do quite some work for the most weirdly pleasurable ideas? At least they could be able to give Ash quite the show while he was busy being left out of the starting minutes of hot action...

Athena let her legs bend in naturally, pretty much leg-hugging her confidant's chest, and for a moment, she was fully understanding the deep feeling in Mignon's request.

If it was ever possible to break a tit like one would break a bone, it wouldn't seem out of the realm for Athena to be capable of such a feat – and from the feeling of the clinch, the pressure she was willing to put upon this would've made it possible with anything that wasn't bouncy, boneless boobs.

Athena straddled the sizable pair carried by her nervous pinkette partner with an attempt to balance. "Make sure to tell me when you're feeling too uncomfortable there, Mignon. These may not _pop_ like balloons, but I'm sure _something_ might burst regardless, if we're not too careful... even if it _does_ feel nice..." She continued to savor what was wedged between her smooth legs, as the titties of the other girl bulged through in between...

"Mmmnnhh... I'll power through it..." Mignon assured, with a slight half-squint in her expression as she felt a bit of a rush in her blood going straight into her chest. All the while, though, she still had the stone partially in her clutches, squeezed on occasion to refresh her motivation.

Athena giggled smugly, her addiction-fueling desire presenting that less-precious side. "I mean, you are a first-timer with this; trust me, I can tell." She clinched even tighter.

"Aaah~!" yelped Mignon.

"And I can _sense_ it," Athena added.

Mignon winced as a nervous spring of tensity again sprung from the pressure against her breasts – almost like a giant pair of pliers tightened on her. However, she was carrying quite the effort holding back most of what she was enduring from passing her teeth and lips. What she was _unable_ to carry, on the other hand, was the reminder of what she initially came here for, which was a lot more self-satisfactory and less... well, _what it turned into._

This visit, she didn't realize, came abreast of sensual frustration that was being unleashed against her best judgment. You wouldn't expect purity out of what you'd consider a typical witch – and considering that did not _at all_ describe Mignon, it was safe to say all bets were way off in this moment.

Fusing and bouncing around beneath the Psycho Soldier's tough legs, She whimpered, in a way almost entailing a hope for 'mercy'...

" _Kheeee~!_ "

…

Then.

Suddenly.

**Milk.**

Almost looking like gallons' worth across the sky, squeezing out through Mignon's nipples in a thin but high-reaching, ceiling touching spray in a way that was like a condiment bottle being met with a crushing pressure.

Athena's thigh-grasp didn't get any looser from there, continuing to hold position as her legs squeezed Mignon's boobs in on themselves even through the milky climax of this surreal position –and she was doing nothing else but enjoying the milk-rain coming down. No complaints generated through the power of the stone as she looked up at it and stuck her tongue out to catch whatever came down close to her, like snowflakes. _White but liquidy snowflakes._

On the other point of view: for once, after a matter of minutes watching the wild and entranced women, Ash was able to find input – or it at least seemed like he possibly could if it wasn't for his baffled, almost speechless expression at the immense milking having just happened in front of him

"Did you... just... _lactate?_ "

Panting with a pulsating tongue, her bosom already exhausted, Mignon turned towards the French voyeur. "Haaahh... Mignon feels so... so _drained_..."

Keeping the climactic outcome to Athena's legwork in mind ( _on top of having more experience with the Psycho Soldier's legs overall compared to Mignon_ ), Ash grew into speechlessness as his dirty thoughts circled harder. What he saw in the white-dirtied Athena and Mignon as they laid on top of one another like they did, was something that penetrated his mind further the longer he looked at it.

It almost looked like a look ahead to his future in this unique situation – except replace the spread-out breast milk with... well, there was a reason why Ash's sex drive was noticeably throbbing its way even _further_ into prominence, beneath his pants.

He absoultely wanted it – now more than ever.

If it was going to result in such intriguing scenarios such as that rain of titty milk...?

"Fuck it," he eventually muttered under breath. "It's the only chance I'll probably get anyways..."

Then he lunged forward from the side of the bedroom and smacked his hand down on top of the hands of his 'cohorts'.

On the first attempt towards the stone, he _was_ rejected by the clinginess of Mignon's injected love towards – but this time, once he snuck his hand onto a share of the stone, she didn't have a choice but to let him in.

Athena was the first to catch her glance upon Ash's returning presence, smiling to her year-long suitor with a growingly lustful smile opening her jaw and her light-catching teeth to his sights. A familiar sight by this point for her, for absolute certain.

"I'll be at your control, darling – just give the words." The purple-haired idol committed to her words, continuing to be deep into the spell with a feeling of addiction that she was, in the deepest of thoughts, trying to get away from. Not quite yet, however...

On the other hand, there was maybe a few milliseconds Mignon had, restraining with what energy she still carried before the stone yanked her focus to a new sight, like an invisible 'chain' around her 'collar'.

This time around, however, Mignon was partaking in this party with 'full-hearted' thoughts towards Ash. "M-me too! Those freckles... they're so... so _lickable!_ "

Ash's grin budged a little. He was thinking, " _Lickable, eh? Well that's a first..._ "

That comment may have weirded him out a slight bit, but the confidence in his body and the tent pinched in his trousers stayed on the right track. "Give it time, sweeties – it's a matter of time before we make _all_ our wishes come true tonight..." His hand then crept over the hands of the ladies as he helped bring them even closer to him – as much as he could as he leaned himself against the side of the bed, while the lust-controlled duet continued to get ever closer to him.

" _Hmm... maybe, just maybe..._ " Even before completing his next thoughts, Ash was already reaching down lower on himself, towards the zipper of his pants...

Right now, all Athena and Mignon wanted to do was lay and watch what came next – as it turned out, what came sliding beneath in the gap between the ladies' grasping palms and the stone was a willing, throbbing penis inching as far out as it could go within the position of its owner.

Generally inexperienced, Mignon stared at the beckoning penis inches from her, with a brighter sense of fascination than her more career-successful counterpart. As for Athena, she was licking her lips in anticipation, having felt the warm length of Ash's oddness between them many times in the past year. She was just imagining the possibilities that could go around in this odd threesome about to enact quite the nastiness in the Valentines' midnight hour...

On the other hand, Ash was feeling a warmth of his own, one much more vibrant than he initially imagined – that being one that the glowing stone brought directly onto his crotch. Vibrating and heating so subtly with the contact made against his shaft, he already felt the sensual pressure pressing down on him.

"Oh god..."

He was more than well suited to a sensitive touch, but it was usually with the use of his hands or the orifices of his 'beloved' Athena – but all the stone was doing now was building up his urges to a critical mass, and the two ladies eagerly waiting orders over what to do with his little piece didn't help, either.

He could pull through, though, waiting on for the hard throbs of his loins to calm...

…

Throb...

…

Throb...

…

_Spurt~!_

" _Ugh, merde..._ " Ash let out a moan that was one third pathetic, two thirds frustrated, as his cock suddenly succumbed to the heat of the stone's direct contact, and started to unload in thick but short-ranged spurts.

Within the first glimpse of white drops rising from the cock of her effeminate 'boyfriend', Athena's tongue stuck back out (still visibly showing residue of the lactate rain) beneath where the cock angled out. Lucky for her lust-fueled mind, she didn't quite have competition in the way of things as Mignon simply observed, taking upon this as a new experience – both with the slowly-spilling cum and the tongue-out method of catching the cum, that the purple-head alongside her was using.

"Mmm..." Athena's hum of satisfaction with the gooey cum resting in her mouth was almost interrupted by a snort of a chuckle. "Good effort there, tiger..."

"Urgh..." Ash sighed, attempting to hide the shame of his _premature_ effort behind that eye-covering fluff of hair, "Remind me to be careful putting that stone there..."

"I dunno – to me, it was only a matter of time before you tried it..."

"Pardon?"

Athena's glowing pink eyes fluttered as she giggled, feeling up and down the throbbing, slightly softening member before her. "Sometimes, when I have the stone to myself – I end up just thinking of you... and, well... at one point I questioned if I even need to use my hands..."

Ash raised an eyebrow, as he only now started to consider why he didn't think about using the stone for a masturbatory escapade any sooner than how it turned out tonight – nothing about the stone, over the past year, really stuck out to him as a sex toy.

Anyways... the stone wasn't his to hold for much longer, as he and Mignon lost their collective grips on the thing, leaving it solely in Athena's clutches for her to showcase ...

"Turns out when it makes you cum, it _really_ makes you cum." Athena's devious side was really opening up in the aura of lust spreading wide through the room, and what she was willing to do in front of the others proved pretty much boundless.

The Psycho Soldier started to graze the stone against the unclothed skin of her thighs – they continued to look so plumpy, strong, and as it turned out, capable of squeezing milk out of anyone's tits if necessary.

The vapors came across her body, inside and out, in a matter of seconds.

She shivered with excitement, and her eyelids started to lose control... "Even just rubbing it close can make you shudder... Haa~ _a_ ~a~ _a_ ~a~..."

As one hand wormed its way around the stone and let it smoothly rub around on her legs, her other hand found itself reaching beneath the coattails of the pinkette witch she was starting to lean against.

Mignon's ears twitched like a cat caught by surprise. "Ohh? Asamiya~?"

Athena leaned in further against Mignon, putting her face against the witch's as she was starting to get near enough to just start whispering in her ear...

"For a girl who doesn't bother with trying to look good, you sure got a good butt on you."

 _SMACK_ went the strong palm of Athena upon Mignon's rear, prompting a squeak out of the _purr_ -plexed, cat-like witch. A lot more than a handful, Athena was grasping, unable to feel shame because of how deep in heat she was.

"Screw it – on your back, Mignon. I wanna try something..." Athena promptly shoved her hand forwards on Mignon's rear, using a little bit of pure strength ( _pure yet unnatural for her stature and size_ ) to flip the pink ditz over on her back.

A little extravagant of an effort, but Mignon complied regardless. "O-of course..."

Though those thoughts of truly putting the love in on those around her swirled in her mind thanks to the stone's influence, it didn't stop Mignon from being nervous around the prospect of it all. She was still only getting over the effort put against her breasts moments ago, so to jump into even more intense stuff seemed a little taxing on her stamina.

The plucky witch stayed where she was – lying on her back, awaiting the next move. She meekly whimpered when the stone dropped near her 'uncharted territory', followed shortly after by Athena throwing herself on top, clinging close from the get-go.

"Don't bother putting any work in yourself," Athena assured. "I got this."

Mignon gulped. "Sure hope so..."

As we again acknowledge the inactive side of these almost-animalistic antics, Ash had backed away from the bed, tending to his half-chubbed member while the last little drops of his cum finished coursing through; something in him felt what he was about to witness next from the entranced ladies was going to help him recharge that hard feeling down there for the next round...

Athena plopped down crotch-first on the stone, further holding it in place right on Mignon's most unmentionable spot – they had an equal share of the light, warm vibrations the rubble gave, and Athena was starting to drool with excitement, almost bouncing as she straddled her 'partner' and went a-ridin' for miles in this escapade like none other.

The most Mignon could find in the analogy to this warm feeling resting on her crotch was 'a microwaved vibrator' – but she was only slightly aware of what a vibrator was and had intention to keep away from further elaboration until she was ready to tackle such topics. Plus, if you were imagining a vibrator in a microwave, depending on what kind was being put in there, you'd probably have half a mind to know it wouldn't end too well for the toaster.

Mignon whimpered, "Feels so weird already..."

"This is a good feeling, Mignon," assured Athena, the bright pink glow in her eyes continuing to flutter behind twitching eyelids, as she considered T-minus ten to twenty seconds before 'liftoff'. "Just let it _aaaallllll_ out..."

"Kyaaaa'!" She let it out, alright – almost as quickly as it was for Ash, Mignon was squirming as she let out an eruptive flood of juice coursing through the nethers onto the stone, the bed, and whatever else was within centimeters of her private area.

"Aaah~! That a' girl, Mignon!" Subduing her own orgasm slightly, Athena fondled Mignon's face with proudness.

Mignon had enough of a lightweight effort in her inexperienced body to tap out right now, and it was more than just how spent she was getting already after two climaxes of completely different, yet similarly juicy, varieties. Much like her innocence, her sexual energy was drained out of its tumorous buildup – but one would doubt her innocence could cause a wide wet stain in the crotch of her leggings.

Athena didn't fight the spell-bent urge to kiss Mignon on the nose for an orgasm well done. "How do you feel?"

"Like I peed myself..." Thankfully, this climax for Mignon didn't leave off a smell or even as big a stain as straight-up pissing yourself would've made.

Athena leaned in and gave another smooch, this time directly on Mignon's lips. "Hmmhmhm... spoken like a virgin, alri- _iii~_ " She cut herself off with a whimper, sensations suddenly wiping through her body like a lusty waterfall.

 _Smack!_ A slap on her rear lifted her attention, and a quick fondling on her welcoming slit brought it all the way over for her, as Ash ejected the stone from between the clit-sandwich and sat it carefully on Athena's back while he handled beneath the belt.

Ash prepped to straddle the Psycho Soldier from behind, with intention to finally penetrate some pussy – his penis was twitching back to life, and his fingers had that smooth heat across the tips and nails that allowed him to ease in on the slightly drenched short-shorts that separated him from his prime target. One swift outward swipe started to tear open the undergarments, and by now, Athena was glancing back, her eyes continuing to entail the lust Ash gave her ( _and continued to give her for about a year now_ ) as she looked ahead for the inevitable penetration.

When Ash thrusted his reinvigorated cock against Athena, he sheathed himself straight to the base behind his precious purple-haired idol – given the past year, it was far from the first time he was given the honor of going full-hilt from second 1 of penetration.

In her spell-addicted, enchanted state, her consent was already given spiritually to Ash, welcoming more with a cooing moan as she let him handle her hair – even pull a bit – while he adjusted himself over her.

Mignon was uncertain what she was going to go through while the only available penis in the transaction was inside someone else at the moment. "W-what comes next for me?"

Ash leaned over, his head peeking past Athena's right shoulder as he looked Mignon straight in the eyes. "Just watch and learn..." His lips met the witch's in an assuring kiss, and he even allowed her to give his pale, freckled face a little bit of a lick, just to give full circle to a previous comment by the bewitched Beart.

If the purity within Mignon's mind was able to break through the cursed lust flooded through her body, she would've probably scampered out a while ago, but no...

Instead, she kept on her words of saying those freckles were 'so lickable'. It still sounded ridiculous, even with the context developed...

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Elisabeth knew for certain that things between Athena and Ash were being sorted out. At least, that's what she was naturally assuming – Athena's motive was direct in what she wanted from this meeting.

It had been a few minutes since Athena went upstairs, and from there, that was all Betty knew – that was all she felt she needed to know.

For what she knew, things were going well.

What she didn't know was the direction it was going.


	3. Three In A Pile

_Plap-plap-plap-plap-plap...!_

Ash's loins pumped into the Psycho Soldier's pink dimension with all the power of a strong piston; one could even estimate Ash's raw-dogging on Athena's experience pussy as two thrusts per second – a relatively brisk pace to start 'business' with. Didn't seem like he was going to go easy with this threesome, even with a zero-experience witch like Mignon laying beneath them. Even then, the pinkette witch had her observation obscured by Athena's chest rubbing in her face.

He clutched onto his babe with arms wrapped as he pulled upwards, _still_ thrusting into her, and met his face with hers. "This never gets old, does it?"

" _Never._ " Athena's answer was never going to be short of praise under the conditioning she was given.

"Good girl." Another thankful _smooch~!_ from Ash to Athena, as he briefly scooped under her top and cupped a breast with gusto. "Make sure not to leave the witch out."

Without a missed beat, Athena separated her face from the space of Ash's, and leaned back over – _and then some_ – to immediately start pressing her chest even harder against Mignon's face. This prompted to widen her eyes in a bewildered moment as her 'rival', though subtly inferior in bust size, was still using that bust to a great use. The mammaries and the stone coming back in contact with Mignon collectively started to give a recharge to that lust drive installed into her mind like a trojan virus. Unfortunately, it wasn't as much a recharge to her body, which was still drained from previous uses.

The pop idol was doing all she could with Mignon to make her feel like a part of the moment even when she was unable to take part in much of anything for a little bit. Athena kissed Mignon in as many places as she could without feeling redundant: lips, cheeks, forehead, nose – _eyes or ears didn't seem like a great idea, kiss-wise_ – and they eventually started leaving lipstick marks on the overwhelmed Mignon's face.

The kissing devolved into something a bit more sloppy, as Athena simply starting licking around Mignon's like a strawberry lollipop, before the white-mage witch could even grasp at catching up with kisses and licks of her own. Giving her all to the sensual cause, Athena even resorted to spitting in Mignon's mouth, and the latter didn't have much of a choice but to receive it since all this sexual energy meant she wasn't down to say no.

Continuing to be fueled by the additional bisexual antics driven within Athena and Mignon, Ash's gyrations into the Psycho Powered Babe grew somewhat more drawn out as to keep that next impending orgasm away for a bit longer. He wasn't going to drain himself too quickly before he reached the peak of this absurd threesome.

His pace halved in speed, to a thrust a second, as he kept one hand clinging to Athena's hair, and another grasping around her left thigh. His thrusts started to curve upwards, allowing his cock to start poking somewhat against the vaginal walls of the receiver, to the point where he could see his length start to push from beneath on her unoccupied butthole.

Ash moaned in amazement... "Ahh... _Un trou qui doit être rempli_..." A patch of drool nearly dropped down his chin... The image was giving the Frenchman plenty of thoughts that _needed_ to be quenched... "Fuck... let me in that ass, Asamiya."

"Oh? You want my ass, babe?" Athena was backing her perky butt up on her lover, the light in her pink eyes eager with a change in pace – and position – now that she was done having her way with Mignon's face.

Ash licked his thumb eagerly – his left hand seemed to have difficulty staying in one place by this point, going from Athena's hair to her thigh to now getting closer to her butt, with a thumb nearing her tighter hole. The neatly black-painted thumbnail poked first, as the rest of the thumb eagerly felt about Athena's asshole with a bit of an in-and-out as Ash played around.

The tightness of that butthole was only a slight less than it was in the times before Athena hooked up with the Sneering Blaze, but by this point, it had gone a few weeks since their last anal session.

Hell, around this point, he planned to give her the buttfuck of a lifetime, for the sake of a Valentine's anniversary gift.

Meanwhile, the third-party involvement in this smutty session had plenty to get wet ( _again_ ) over... "Mmmnn... my gosh, you two..." Mignon nearly bit her lip enough to draw blood, buried by increasingly jealous thoughts, as she awkwardly crossed her legs around the gloved hand meeting at level with her beyond-damp crotch.

However, she was going to be thrust into different thoughts: such as 'Why is Athena just dropping her pelvis on my face now?', which was _exactly_ what was going down between the two girls – in due part to Athena's readjustments at Ash's bequest. Athena's crotch now was stacked atop Mignon's face, with her pelvis shielding mostly over the witch's eyes.

Mignon was _already_ having difficulty handling this position without jumping the gun – the mouth-watering thought of taking her chance on her rival's pussy with just one curve of the tongue was way beyond what she was able to bear with her usually innocent thoughts...

...but before her struggles seemed to be rewarded with even just the tip of the tongue grazing some nice sweet Psycho Soldier vulva, Mignon was met with a slightly saltier sensation on her taste buds – in the form of Ash's sack passing by as he prepared for re-penetration.

Ash's penis laid, stone-stiff, on Athena's firm rear as he adjusted himself. After a moment for both to breathe and loosen up, he slid in with his stiffness into her pucker, with just enough resistance to be able to savor the while not being met with too much friction on first entry.

As Ash's cock slowly gathered its excitement within the comfort of Athena's ass, Mignon was left with the sloppy seconds available as the reaming went on right on top of her, toying with Ash's balls with her mouth alone. The pinkette was making sure not to let the muscle memory in her mouth get her teeth in the way – this was nothing to chew, but everything to taste and enjoy (as much as she could with a sweaty sack).

Ash seemed aware enough of Mignon's tongue/lip input to meet her at some sort of level, as his right hand sat balance on the thrusts he inputted into Athena, right onto Mignon's moist lower front while it was still very much sensitive.

The pussy juices greasing Ash's penis helped him pound into Athena's butt with the same pace as he did entering her sweet slit, darting himself diagonally down on his target so that she felt the walls of her two holes clashed together like lips kissing from the inside.

With everything positioned perfectly, Mignon was deeply confirmed as the third slot of the session, laying and tasting two forbidden fruits for the price of one while her own was being held onto for support, putting pressure to pleasure. She muffled out a moan or two along the way, slightly uncomfortable with the clash of nether smells – Athena smelled so fruity and wonderful, so much that even when overwhelmed by the lust, she could grasp at jealousy. On the other hand, Ash smelled quite _plain_ , which made the slight increment of sweat in the smell all the more apparent. Regardless, she was still sharing a taste of both on her tongue.

"I'm surprised she hasn't crumbled, Athena," Ash noted, seeing his babe's crotch bring light pressure against Mignon's face with each eager gyration she had against the cock in her butt. "Hell, I think she's taking this well."

"Think she's gotten more of the love stuff than we have," Athena deduced, looking back with a pondering palm on her face, and her elbow pointed down against the bed.

Slowly as to not catch the giver by surprise, the Psycho Soldier reeled her butt back a little bit, her slit slowly becoming out of the reach of her witch rival's taste buds. "Should we reward her? For a virgin's effort?"

With nothing but his mushroom tip remaining in dirty territory, Ash pulled out with a slick _*schloop!*_ noise. He spent a moment to think...

…and then eventually smirked with perverted confidence as he slowly shafted his cock in preparation.

"She might not be a virgin for long, with how we're working with her." As he looked down, he saw Mignon's tongue waggle at nothing, seeming confused as everything separated from its reach. "Might as well..."

That tongue suddenly got pushed down by the incoming force...

" _URK!_ " Mignon's eyes widened as much as they possibly could, as her throat stretched to just barely meet the girth of Ash's 'Morteau sausage', and the faint taste of Athena's asshole lingering and spreading slowly through her taste buds.

The base foundation of Ash's pelvis touched against Mignon's lips and sat there as he wriggled confidently against her. _Very_ high-risk choking hazard at the moment as he didn't bother with rhythmic movement in and out of her mouth, just sitting as he took a look at the tears in Mignon's eyes as she looked up in a pained pleasure.

She felt like she was suffering, but she was unable to grasp it properly with how she was influenced under Ash's hands and his belongings. However, the sweet release was at hand soon enough, and was allowed a big breath of air as the aftertaste of Athena's last couple pre-Valentine's meals stayed.

Setting aside all welcoming holes for a moment to breathe, Ash looked down on his looming knob hanging above the pinkette – the hollow eye of the pale flesh stared down upon Mignon as she laid, not even a single reasonable thought in her mind remaining underneath the moistness she was pushed into.

Ash met up to Mignon's dizzy, uncertain expression with a smile of interest. "I think she's ready now."

"'Ready'?" Athena noticed was Ash toying about with Mignon's body, adjusting her when needed... and she seemed a tiny bit jealous given how he finished up with her. "Are we already moving on to her?" If you were in the position she was, sitting by without a proper climax (and probably also wrapped around by that lust stone), would you feel the same way?

"Athena... don't get me wrong, your ass is all sorts of fine and all..." Ash's arms adjusted to loop beneath Mignon's legs, slowly moving them up and off to the side as he adjusted her – making sure that her buoyant booty angled perfectly at the curve.

"But what are your thoughts on _this_ ditz?" Ash laid down a seismic _smack_ on Mignon's butt to confirm his next target of interest, swatting down as though there was a fly hovering in that specific spot.

"Hmm..." Athena gave the thought a little bounce-around in her influenced mind of hers. Maybe, as long as this little shift to a new partner was just for the session... "Well... I guess it was only a matter of time before she had that 'breakthrough'." Athena normally wasn't open to the innuendo game. Athena high on the lust-stone was _more_ than willing to crack wise at the thought of someone losing their virginity.

Ash too pondered the prospect in the moments leading up to now... but if he was to barely know someone before he deflowered her, that was probably too fast a pace in this kind of love-making.

"Nah... she can keep that hymen if she wants..." Then again – while all that he had done so far with the stone went beyond the idea of consent, he seemed he would rather not take Mignon's whole purity away from her. Especially with no inclusion of birth control or condoms for the witch girl...

...and besides, he was always more of an 'anal' type of guy anyways.

"It's _these_ assets I'm lusting for... and you should, too." His finger slid up against the crack of her butt beyond the clothes, resting it in the exact puckering spot of his intrigue.

Mignon giggled dizzily, still feeling whirled from the sausage that housed within her throat a moment ago – with or without the lust-rock, she was unsurprisingly without much knowledge for such anal acts as what she was probably about to take.

"You silly-silly~ we all poop from there, don't we?"

Ash would rather not _literally_ talk shit during times like these... "A hole's a hole, _la mignonne_ – as long as it can fit, it's fine by me..."

How poetic that the pink witch took her name from the French word for 'cute' – though Crimson recognized it was taken from the masculine variant even though that girl was the complete opposite of that.

If anything, he'd opt to call her 'Dodue' – French for 'plump', like the butt the pinkette carried beneath those form-fitting leggings.

Such an aid to his imagination only made him want to get in 'dat ass' even _more..._

* * *

By now, the time Elisabeth spent waiting for the solution of Athena's dilemma had slowly gotten just a little more uncomfortable than imagined – around this point, she'd expect the Psycho Soldier to finally be coming back down the staircase ( _hopefully not accompanied by spurts of green flame riddled through her fabric_ ), but yet... still nothing.

…

The noblewoman grew to feel as though she'd have to interject herself into things sooner or later, if it wasn't going how she imagined it was. If the initial confrontation she was expecting Athena to pursue upon Ash led to... a _different_ outcome than first thought.

* * *

Ash first made his way into the novice rear-hole of with a little bit of pinky-work – his littlest finger drove its black nail against the central point of Mignon's butt, conducting a little bit of heat to get the witch ticklish in the sensitive hot-spot of the dumping grounds.

Athena had her fair share of the witch all the while, returning to the kiss-and-cuddle with her 'rival' from a few minutes before while her 'boy-toy' made most of the progress.

_Vrrriiip~_

The fabric in the pink and pompous Beart's dark gray pants started to split away as the heated fingernail in Ash's pinky fingernail finally weakened the spot of choice to a ripping point.

It was then that he came to realize something about Mignon's attire that really fascinated him and his equally-toyful 'Psycho Soldier Lust-Subject' – it wasn't just that those pants were form-fitting in all the right ways...

...but that the white-mage was wearing nothing beneath it!

As Ash widened the tear to the point that it exposed pretty much half of the skin on Mignon's ripe buttcheeks, his member twitched with an increased excitement, almost a rejuvenation within from when he retracted from the earlier buttplay with Athena.

Nothing but easy access ahead – and he fully welcomed it.

All Athena could act under passionate pretenses, was impressed. "Wow – even _I_ tend to bring my underwear, and he's made me the dirtiest I've _ever_ felt."

Mignon whimpered in uncertainty, feeling the cold draft of the nearby window tickle the flesh upon her lower plumpness. She was almost getting wet again from the light winds alone.

Ash rested a hand upon the left cheek of the witch's eager rear, spreading lightly to get a little glimpse of his next target. "How the _hell_ did you manage to get by being so innocent for so long, when you don't even bother with panties?"

"Mmmmnh..." Mignon still couldn't answer. She was dealing with more hotness in her very spirit than it would ever normally handle, and the stone resting in contact with her face, courtesy of Athena's positioning with it in her hand, was only making it more of a struggle – even for someone in the status of a potential slut-zombie.

"...That's it. Spread her cheeks for me, Athena, I'm going in~" Ash stood tall upon the bed as his cock loomed upwards towards the tight and welcoming destination at hand. He already got himself close enough to his desire that the tip of his veiny flesh was already poking its way against the in-between of Mignon's bottom.

Even for an aforementioned 'potential slut-zombie', Mignon had a virgin's worry, in all exterior and interior aspects. "Is this gonna hurt?"

Athena kissed Mignon one more time on the forehead, above the raised pink eyebrows of uncertainty. "Not if you're prepared."

On the better side of things, Ash was at least lubricated in some form – from all the pussy juice, deep-throating saliva and whatever else he bothered to use, it was a glistening hope that it didn't simply draw blood from it. His girth was more than prepared to task her butthole with more than any bathroom break she took in the past.

The mushroom-tip came through with a slight resistance and a swift entry into Mignon's rear, which jiggled in accordance to his inching into her.

As soon as the puckering tightness of her anus started stretching out, Mignon's whole body started to quiver, unprepared to handle something the likes of this. It was, quite literally, a pain in the ass.

The spectator in Athena, on the other hand, was almost salivating in the observation, watching as the anal virginity that Mignon once had, was being handed over to the giver in Ash, as he started to give flair to the spelunking upon the willing witch's ass by handling one of the rolly-polly braids of the pinkette.

"Back into it for me," he requested. "Let's work together on this." On any other day, for any other thing that wasn't _this_ , Ash wanting to 'work together' on something seemed like a cause for concern with his track record of trust issues.

However, with what she was going through, and what she was overwhelmed by, Mignon had no choice but to comply. She grabbed a bit of the bed beneath her and slowly eased herself backwards, especially with her rear.

A couple more inches gave way into her butthole soon enough. She muffled a squeal, of both pain and pleasure, as the penis burrowed deeper. She could feel the worming struggle reverb internally through her colon, if not all the way up to her hips. Yet, even as it hurt to let it stretch her raw, barely lubricated hole, she was still trying to back herself against that slimy cock, feeling every bulky vein that made mountains from its untrimmed flesh push past the entry point.

"O _h_ h _h_ h _h_ h _h_..." Mignon's voice made a shivery reverb as the cock rested halfway – the left side of her mouth hung wider than the right as her face slowly found its way down, pressing against the bed as her mouth started to seep with drool.

Athena kept that kneeling position on the bed on the side facing in front of Mignon as she laid, grabbing a handle of the upper cheek and pulling back on it to help the hole spread a tad wider, hoping it would aid to the cock in need of mending a struggle.

Yet, she was starting to show worry if the voyage was going to be... just plain _too tight_ for either Ash or Mignon to handle. Even with the pink aura coursing through her irises like a new drug in the blood flowing through her veins, she can't help but wonder what was the struggle going on.

"C'mon, babe, put some power into that penis!" Athena gripped onto one of the ripped ends of Mignon's pants as she shouted encouragement up at Ash. "I've seen you in _my_ ass more than enough to know you can go deeper than that."

Ash sheltered a hissing moan as he let his cock temporarily lay dormant. He was trying to keep his cool, even as the ass that allowed him entry was trying to squeeze the life out of his 'most prized possession'. "I'm afraid it's not all that easy – there was a time when _you_ took a cock in your ass for the first time, too; It's not science, it's simply breaking in a new ass."

Even as he assured Athena, and also himself in a self-assuring sidenote, he wasn't exactly making through the waves smoothly with this no-longer virgin asshole he was spreading with the willpower of his naturally-lubricated piece. As he tested out the back-and-forth motions against the witch's pucker, he had a fair amount to work with, and so he simply voyaged with the little thrusts, savoring each moment of this different-feeling butt as though it was the first time for him all over again.

Athena continued to provide support for both ends of the reaming rear-end action, giving a couple light, healthy slaps onto Mignon's ass as she pulled and kneaded with the rear playfully.

Mignon was now basically gnawing on the bedsheets, hoping to hold back any additional moans of less-than-pleasurable sparks that could fly within her stretching rectum. From the get-go, she was definitely starting to feel as though she wasn't going to leave this without even the slightest of first-timer pains in her butt.

After a minute, or two, hard to say – it was hard to tell the time from the lack of light to shine on the wall clock nearby, and he was out of reach of his phone – Ash found himself getting a little bit close to nowhere with the halfway thrusting. It may have helped hold that consistency to his throbbingly-tense cock, and he could've easily reached a climax at the pace he was going, but he was going for an optimal ass-fucking, and it wasn't going to work with this position.

Eventually, Ash upgraded from tugging on one of the little rolly braids of Mignon, to grabbing a full handful of hair from the central downward flow of pink locks, as he tried to make gravity do his bidding for just a few inches more of some sweet ass-pounding.

It wasn't going super well with only a couple inches worth to start a rhythm in. It was nowhere near the effort he was able to push forth with Athena, with both of her sweet holes.

Ash groaned in this deep struggle, which almost overwhelmed what should be pleasurable feelings otherwise with an ass-fucking attempt like this – he was almost on the grasp of surrendering the idea of pushing onwards in a position like this. "Fuck... if we're going to do this, I think it's gonna be _your_ weight pushing down on me, not the other way around or the in-between." He curved his body to meet eyes with Mignon. "You hearing me, 'cakes?"

Mignon's eyes met back on the freckled Frenchie. "...'Cakes'?"

"Because I wanna eat your ass like one." hid his teeth behind a short, almost awkward-looking grin. "We can probably fit that in somewhere if we keep this up – now come here..."

The hair grip grew slightly tighter as the giver and the receiver started to shift around on the bed, together.

Gravity shifted akin to a truck turning over on its side – a heavy sway, into a slow but strong landing – as Ash kept the physical link that held him to the 'willing' witch buttsex servant, while he rolled himself onto his back to take the bottom position of the session.

Almost immediately, he could feel the momentum shift with favor, as he felt a couple more inches enter the constricting cave that was Mignon's ass – the weight of the booty proved to her advantage whether she truly liked it or not, as she finally managed to have a proper seat. One that was basically impaling her through the ass, mind you, but at least her cheeks had a 'cushion' to work with.

Ash spoke with a rough gasp in his tone, holding in a moan as the weight of the butt crushing down and overwhelming his phallus did its work on his raging hormones. " _Alright~_... now that _that's_ settled… you think you got a good idea on how to work your weight down on it?"

Mignon really only had one answer in mind. "No..." She reminded herself that this was her first time pleasing a man – and additionally added to that subconscious how pretty that stone is, that continued to stay in the back of her mind and influence what she wanted over what she needed.

" _I_ got an idea."

Declaring that as she inserted herself deeper into the fuck-and-talk, Athena started to move herself around on the bed, skitting about on her knees until she knelt right in front of where her 'rival' was sitting. She took Mignon's hands into hers, and the stone that continued to remain in the Psycho Soldier's grasp made another brief glow as they intertwined.

"Let's say we do a little bit of a 'frog bounce'," Athena suggested. "What do you think about that?"

"'Frog... _bounce_ '?"

Athena smiled, being reminded by the cluelessness in the eyes of the entranced pinkette, that she was dealing with a 'newbie' here. She leaned in and gave yet another smooch onto Mignon's forehead. "I'll show you."

The 'tutorial' Athena put together on the fly, started off with a little bit of odd direction... "Okay, so... you bring your hands out in front. Like, say Ash's balls are right here..." She reached out and grabbed a handful of her lover's 'funbags', making a brief, playful squeeze on them. "Your hands should be a little bit ahead from _there_."

Athena pulled away to let Mignon figure it out herself.

"Okay..." muttered the nervous witch, starting her hands' positions right atop Ash's loins and slowly bringing them beyond until they touched the firm bed in the space between the Frenchman's legs.

It was easy to admit, it was tough to focus on the most important of things when you had a penis burrowed most of the way into your ass...

"Okay, _now_..." Athena again made her way into Mignon's personal space, this time bringing her hands onto the pinkette's legs to help make the precise adjustments – or at least what she feels were precise based on reflecting upon experience. "You shouldn't be resting on your knees for this. Feet planted, out over his legs, like... yeah, like this."

The new positioning of Mignon's feet laid firmly on the side of the outer end of where Ash's legs sat – the big boots may have provided slight difficulty in the way of precise positioning, but once she got the hang of the position, she was sitting pretty with her legs spread out with a little more 'froggy' gusto.

"Perfect." Athena gleamed with that slightly uncharacteristically lusty smile again.

Ash responded from his supine pose on the bed with a similar smile. "Yeah, she's _definitely_ looking perfect from here." His hands flung against the receiver's buttcheeks

"Mmmn~!" The little wriggling of the effeminate Frenchie didn't help the ballooning pressure on Mignon's pleasure – she could almost feel the thick, fleshy 'baguette' sink a few centimeters into her butt as she tried to hold her position.

"Now... I can't imagine you're gonna be able to _slam your ass_ down on his hips like a hammer with a nail shoved into it..." Athena took her time with her words as she made sure the witch before her wasn't in too much of a struggle holding her position, flesh stick in her ass included. "...but I _do_ want you to at least start trying to put some strength down where it counts, and just push to let it get _deeper_ before you even think about a rhythm."

Mignon again whimpered with pained lust. The stone's soothing artificial flavors of love were not doing many favors with the rest of her feelings outside of standard emotion protocol. "You know _way too much_ for this..."

"I've been allowing myself to be a little slut for a year now," the 'lusty Psycho Soldier' responded. "You've only known him for minutes and already have his dick in your ass – there's really no turning back now unless we all get our fill."

Athena allowed herself to completely do away with Mignon's personal space as she pressed her body against the pinkette's – her arms wrapped in an embrace over the other girl, with the hands finding a firm grasp at ground-zero of the penetration, and the stone was seated in the groping hands, glowing with an attempt to dig deeper into the hunger of the witch's lost innocence.

Mignon's excitement couldn't reach the critical mass it needed unless the horndog thoughts in her mind knew what it had to endure. "What... wh-what do I have to do, to impress you?"

Athena countered on her quote-unquote 'partner' with a reaffirming squeeze with her hands on broken-through unmentionables – as she mushed her face against Mignon's with a gradually sloppy kiss.

"Just admit you're enjoying being a little butt-slut – and let 'dat ass' _feed_."

"Uuhh~? A-alright..."

Hesitantly going in accordance to Athena's words, Mignon's ass started to flex in a struggling effort to swallow the rest of the cock that purged through her no-longer sealed pucker. Her rival idol wanted to succeed in only egging the hungry bum, as long as the whole horny party was satisfied – with that, Athena kept the hands placed firmly in the central radius of where Mignon's pants tore to make way for her rear, and she let the palms crush inwards on the cheeks to let the tightness double.

At this point, Ash was no longer in the need to put his hands to work on the juicy butt he was so gladly thrusting into – his hips were doing as much as they could to combat the beastly rear that no one suspected would be the peak of thickness between all parties in the threesome. Yes – the consideration of such thoughts opened up a briefcase of belief that Mignon was capable of beating out Ash's long-time fling in Athena in the 'junk in the trunk' department.

Guessing on the colorful getup and cartoonish behavior leading up to her eventually succumbing to the hotness, Ash could presume that Mignon had more than enough sweets in her life to authenticate the figure. Maybe if she were to fatten up a slight bit more...

Athena's body eventually slumped forwards, taking a hold at the right side of Mignon's body as the pink-haired witch attempted to bounce more and more, _and more and more,_ on the voyaging hardness slowly giving her colon a workout.

Athena's nose started to press against the sliding member of her 'lover' in the free space allowed beneath the ass of her fellow dame – she had more than enough of a feel, so she shifted to a different sense to work on.

To sum her thoughts as she concentrated on the smell penetrating her nostrils: it was like a nice tasty fruit settling in a slightly dirty environment. Of course, Athena couldn't find it in herself to be surprised because that surprise was one of many things overwhelmed by the wetness and love she felt for all of the smut she was thrust into – that and she wouldn't suspect Mignon as being one to bleach her asshole, especially since _now_ was when she lost her anal virginity, rather than later or earlier.

The Psycho Soldier subconsciously allowed her tongue to start riddling up and down the ridges of whatever of Ash's cock skin was available to make contact with when it wasn't sliding in and out of uncharted territory; there wasn't as much of a taste as there was a scent, and whatever that taste was, was a mixture of sweat, salt and the mysterious fruitness of Mignon's insides. The most latter end of the tastes certainly seemed like an odd one out, but in the world of where the recently-legal Beart originated from, it was something just to deal with.

As the reverse-cowgirl position maintained for minutes beyond minutes, things were building to a wet crescendo – Ash's hands slammed against the edges of the bed he could reach from where he laid, and they gripped a little tighter as he felt the essence of the lust power's area of effect prepare to push him over the edge in an inevitable outcome.

The tightness of Mignon's asshole was feeling more welcome to his most sensitive areas once he got used to it, and Athena's lips gradually wrapping their way around the front end of his cock was a doubling effort to make him feel like he was truly in a personal heaven.

"Ahh~!" The peak of magnifique eventually struck Ash's mind. His eyes lost full focus and reduced to looking at a blurry world before him, and his body entirely attempted to shrivel in on itself where he laid.

It just about hit that bursting point – and thankfully for him, that bursting point did not come in the form of a green inferno... though in a way, it did _come_ to something.

As his vision quickly cleared from the blurriness overwhelmed, he could hear closer his heartbeat, which now sounded like it was resting in his ears. The thumping in the beat was now clear and almost something he could feel upon his body.

The thumping beat turned out to not just come across his heart, but the throbbing nature of his cock as well.

It took him a moment after the temporary numbness of his body rebounded out of his system, and a subtle feeling of increased wetness and slickness as he continued to lay pipe in Mignon's asshole, to realize _he was cumming_ – the great white flood boiled through to the surface, bubbling up his urethra until it escaped into the tight chasm of the penetrated.

Athena quickly took notice as well, once she felt the girth of the cock she rimmed her lips and tongue upon shift and pulsate against her mouth, and Mignon's blushing face turned partially towards the giver with gritted teeth and a significantly stifled moan. Her face was overlaid in red as she endured the flooding warmth entering the oddest, and tightest, hole in her body.

The combination of the deeply tight abyss that was between Mignon's asscheeks, and the thick and abundant amount of cum that was unleashed within it, was as though a waterfall was trying to flow through a cave, and eventually the overflow meant that cum was seeping out of the pinkette's hole even as the orgasming penis was still plugged into it.

"Fuh... fuhkh'in..." Ash almost couldn't speak, his body so spent from the spunk-filling moment that he was left to stare at the ceiling. He could barely lift his eyes forward to see the ladies before him again cuddle each other.

Athena had Mignon wrapped into her arms, their lips coming together once again to share the salty-sweet taste of the 'master cock' – and again had a hand reach around to the rear of her witch counterpart, slightly parting a buttcheek to let free the slowly calming cock, and in turn, a little bit of Ash's French sex fluids from Mignon's hole. On top of that, Mignon's legs looked wobbly by this point, as though they couldn't handle the position anymore after such a rush of someone else's fluids painted her colon a milky white.

Ash's cock rested into half-mast as soon as he exited the white-mage witch's butt, laying against the upper part of his attire still worn as the little dribble of cum laying just outside the exit of his piss-hole slowly seeped onto the red fabric.

It almost felt like a shame that the climax only went as far as a good fill-up of one's ass – if it were up to him to control his orgasms, he would've let Athena and Mignon have an equal share of the cum in a big duo-facial. A true 'porn' ending for one such as himself to enjoy the lasting image of.

No sweat about it, though, he was perfectly fine filling Mignon's ass up like cream to an eclair. Even if he was basically deflated in more than his member, he felt as though he wanted to say 'it was worth it'. Especially if more was to come as long as he had these two wrapped around his finger.

"Just... come 'ere... ladies..."

At Ash's bequest, Mignon and Athena brought themselves further down to the back end of the bed as they found positions at the opposing arms of their deepest 'love' – the stone was slowly let go from Athena's grasp, laying onto Ash's chest a brief height above his leaking member, as his deep breaths carried a slight bit of lift and deflate in his stomach. The shared color of pink faded to a calming tint on the eyes of all involved...

It felt like a very warming couple minutes as embraced his duo of 'willing' participants. Neither lady paid too much of their mind to the surreal feelings through their bodies, whether it be the sweaty aftertaste on Athena's tongue and lips, or the overabundance of semen mostly trapped within the tightness of Mignon's readjusted, puckering butthole.

The day had technically only just started, midnight having begun a little bit ago, and for the three who wrapped their souls around that pesky stone, it was already feeling like the best Valentine's Day anyone could ask for...

…

_Creeeaak~_

Ash's eyes hit the direction of the door, perhaps a few seconds too late, as it opened without a warning ( _not even a courtesy knock_ ). He found no choice but to own up to the girls laying in an afterglow on top of his spent, frontal-exposed body...

…right in front of Elisabeth, who, after a moment of speechless staring, ended up plugging her nose and sighing in absolute disappointment.

"God dammit, Ash. I had a feeling things weren't going to change." _Thwip!_ went the riding crop that almost magically emerged within Elisabeth's hands. "Guess it's up to me now."

"Well... actually, Betty… you're just in time." Ash lifted himself off the bed, arms still wrapped around the love-infected girls as they lustfully took notice of the Frenchwoman entering the fray. "I could use one more extra upper for my _needs_." Not to mention, the stone was still resting pretty on his body – he quickly picked it up and squeezed it with gusto as he gestured to the idol beauties by his sides.

"Ladies, bring her in for me."

Barely any signs of the afterglow wrapped around Mignon and Athena as they rose up from the beds and complied with their... 'master', suppose? Hands lingering outwards, they approached slowly, as they ended up giving their noblewoman opposition some time to consider her next move.

"I've got no time for _any_ of this, Ash," Elisabeth sighed, having none of the bullshit from the moment she opened that door and saw their post-fuck bliss. She was barely fazed by the pink glaze in the eyes of as they approached her. "If I have to deal with these two, I guess I've got no choice."

From the way she handled that riding crop, Elisabeth always had a fighting chance sitting somewhere in her mind – she didn't suspect to have to deal with two ladies who were basically innocence-robbed lust-zombies, but she was no less prepared.

However, on a different point of view, Ash didn't really mind there having to be a fight in order for things to continue to go his way on this love-holiday midnight.

On one end of things, it _was_ starting to seem quite fucked up the ways he went around abusing the power of the stone – but on the other end, he was close to as lost within that power as the girls he just fucked moments ago.

All would be better the moment Elisabeth was officially among the others under command – and from the looks of the welcoming boob-window in her attire, there was only going to be so much more to experiment wi— _ **FZZZzzZZzzZZ~!**_

A violent shock flung through Ash's body and before he could even make the slightest gurgle of agony, he flopped his back onto the bed, suddenly KO'd.

As soon as Ash left consciousness, the lustful aura within Athena and Mignon collectively started leaving them – whether that be because the host of their desire was taken out of commission or because they were separated from contact with the stone for a little too long. They were no longer intent to fight to get someone new into their collective fuckery, and Elisabeth started lowering her guard as soon as she recognized the lust fading from who she was willing to defend her nobility against.

The artificial emotions left Mignon quicker than with the Psycho Soldier, about a second sooner – a little more time given to her to recognize a grimmer sensation in the room than previously felt. She only realized just what this was once she turned around, glanced beyond Ash's body and saw a black-clad person sitting at the back end of the bed...

"Ninon?!"

No confirmation needed – Ninon was suddenly seated behind Ash's unconscious body, looking down on him and confirming a year's worth of disappointment towards him with her icy gaze.

"It was a certain kind of fun while it lasted – but sometimes still, I feel like I shouldn't have let that leave my grasp."

Not long after Ninon's appearance in the room, things started to settle in within the previously lust-infected girls...

Athena hung her head with frustration and shame over having been successfully lured into another night of love that was one night too much for her to want by this point. If she wasn't already planning on breaking off from this vicious cycle, she was _more_ than willing to do so now...

"Elisabeth?"

The noblewoman turned her glance. "Yes, Athena?"

"When he wakes up – tell him we're through." With that, Athena left the building in a flash of pink, knowing a chapter was finally closed in her life – even if it took plenty of struggle.

Meanwhile, Mignon had already collapsed onto her knees, growing to feel agonized by the literal pain in her rear and the feeling of an innocence lost with barely any of her real consent. Not to mention she could feel the lack of fabric when it was torn away around her privates, and the feeling of something _oozing_ out of her already-pained butt.

"I wish I could say whether or not it's unfortunate that I was too late," Ninon gave her thoughts, seeing how Mignon looked now. "I was suspecting foul play to come around, but... I'm amused at how far he went with _you,_ sister." Her eyes paid special attention to the tiny pool of white that was dripping down right beneath the skin exposed from the torn leggings, still visible where the mentally-brutalized Mignon sat.

Mignon eventually found a retort to what she was feeling right now; she flung herself forward into a tearful embrace at Ninon's waist...

"Ninon... just take me home."

"You don't need to ask me twice, Mignon." The pale witch shoved her sister off from the hug, and a portal briefly emerged to take Mignon home as requested – likely straight to her bed so she could cry herself to sleep...

With the two former 'partners' of Ash having departed the scene, Ninon's sights fell on the one other lady left in the room. "You really should be thanking me, Blanctorche."

"I barely know who you are." Elisabeth was slightly unsettled, but internally grateful.

"You don't need to," Ninon responded.

After a moment, Elisabeth succumbed to a nod. Almost seemed like a fair point once she put her mind to it – from the looks of Ninon's gothic attire, it was hard to call her a friend or a foe at the moment.

Elisabeth soon sheathed her riding crop back onto her side, and turned to leave. "...I suppose I'll punish Ash in the morning. I need tonight to wrap my head around just what the hell this was all about..."

The blue-haired Frenchwoman was back out the door immediately after. Wouldn't be surprising if she felt done for the night between what she walked in on and what she was walking out with a knowledge of.

Now it was just left to Ninon and the unconscious sack of sex-spent French energy laying on the bed right next to her. Even for her, it was an awkward sight to see the penis of someone like Ash loom out for anyone to see.

In short, Ninon felt repulsed deep inside.

"No wonder you had your fun with the stone – no one would willingly want to give their love to you..."

Whether the dark witch's words were true or not for Ash Crimson's life, were uncertain... yet very likely from some certain points of view...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Un trou qui doit être rempli' = 'A hole that needs to be filled'


End file.
